the party games
by vampiressoflalaland
Summary: the gang is bored and desides to play a few games, their first being none other than... truth or dare! pairings: dmhg, rwlb, hpgw
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the gryffindor common room. It was Christmas Break of there seventh year, and they were bored to tears.  
  
"I'm bored" said Harry  
  
" Yea, Bored to tears." Replied Ron(A/N: See, we told ya!)  
  
" I got an Idea!" Hermione exclaimed, " We could play truth or dare!"  
  
" And that would be.?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a muggle Party game." Harry Explained  
  
"Sounds like fun." Ron said  
  
"But we can't play here! It's no fun the little kids around!" Hermione Commented.  
  
"What's no fun with the little kids around?" Ginny asked the Group.  
  
"Truth or dare!" Hermione Responded, " Wanna play?"  
  
" Oh Sure! I love this game!"  
  
"Wait! What? How do you know what it is?" Ron asked  
  
" I play all the time with Lavender! Do ya want me to go get her?" Ginny replied giggling at her brothers stupidity.  
  
" YEA! Bring Lavender!" Ron nearly yelled instantly. Hermione and Ginny began giggling uncontrollably.  
  
" Anyway!" Harry said changing the subject to avoid Ron's embarrassment., " Where are we gunna play???"  
  
" I noe! We can go play in the heads common room!" Hermione was the Head girl for the year and told the others to follow her.  
When they got to the heads room, They walked in to see Draco reading a book on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
" What are you doing bringing THEM here, Granger?" Draco said  
  
" Not that it's any of your Business, but were going to play truth or dare, Malfoy!"  
Draco stood up and put his book on the table and said, " Not unless I can play!"  
  
"Whatever Malfoy! Just sit!" Hermione said irritably. All of her friends pulled up armchairs or took a seat on the couch.  
  
" Ok, Who wants to go first?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Wait! Hello? I still don't know how to play!!" Ron yelled  
  
" You don't know how to play!?! Gezz, even I know how to play!"  
  
"Ok ok." Hermione said. 5 minutes and 20 questions later. "Ok, Ron! This is NOT 20 questions! Do you get how to play now?!?" Hermione Growled Slightly irritated.  
  
"Yea, I get it." He replied.  
  
"Ok, who wants to go first?" Hermione asked again.  
  
Ginny Jumped eagerly, " I DO, I DO!" she yelled, " ok." she looked around the room for her first victim when her gaze landed on a nervous looking boy. "Ron! Truth or dare?"  
  
"Ummm...truth, I guess." Ron replied.  
  
"Aw, your no fun." Ginny said, " Well lets see. Ok I GOT A GOOD ONE!" she said as Ron looked at her becoming slightly scared. "Who do you fancy the most?"  
  
Ron looked down at the ground with a blush as red as his hair and mumbled a name.  
  
"Geeze Weasley if you're not gunna answer than you might as well not play!" Draco said with his usual annoyed smirk on his face.  
  
"FINE! IT'S."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
  
Vampiress: sorry we had to leave it there, but we had to end this one with a cliffy!!  
  
Lalaland: yeah, sorry. But if you review more, we'll have it up faster so! Review! Review! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Truth or Dare Pt.2  
  
A/N: THNX FOR ALL THE REVEIWS!!! WE LOVE THEM!!! Vampiress: now, y'all OBVIOUSELY wanted us to continue, so. here's the next chapter! Lalaland: YEAH! Stop reading our notes, AND READ THE CHAPTER!  
  
"FINE IT'S LAVENDER!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs only to get a blushing Lavender, and everyone else looking either taken aback or disgusted.  
  
"Why do you like that preppy hyper little girl Weasley, even I thought you had better taste than THAT!" Malfoy said in a disgusted tone. Nobody saw it, but Lavender leaned over to Hermione (they were sitting near each other), and whispered something in her ear. Hermione nodded and smiled.  
  
"The question was asked, so I answered it, Malfoy. Geeze, why should you care? You sound a bit jealous to me!" Ron replied, trying to come up with a clever answer to Draco's question.  
  
"WHAT!?" Draco screamed in surprise. "You think I'm jealous of YOU liking HER!? YOU MUST BE CRAZY!"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"Will you two CUT IT OUT!?" Hermione said trying to stop the fight. "We're supposed to be playing Truth or Dare, and we're NOT supposed to be fighting. Malfoy, if you're going to start any more fights while we're playing, I suggest you just leave." She said, feeling mighty proud of herself for standing up to Malfoy, though it wasn't too hard anymore, seeing as she saw him every day now.  
  
"Fine. Now Weasley, would you be so kind as to pick someone and ask them the question?" Draco said, gritting his teeth trying to sound nice (A/N: vampiress: yeah, like my baby Malfoy could EVER sound nice to someone besides me, HA! Lalaland: true that, true that. But you're not in this story, so he HAS to be SORT OF nice. Vampires: UH! FINE! BE THAT WAY! Lalaland: I WILL! Now, readers, please. go on with reading the actual story, and we'll shut-up. Vampires: I WILL N- **Lalaland smacks Vampiress so that she is unconisous.** the readers can read now.*nervous laughs*)  
  
"I will, chill. Okay. Harry, truth or dare?" Ron asked, already knowing what he was going to do for both answers.  
  
"Ummm. seeing as I don't want to be known as a baby, I'll choose dare!" Harry replied, feeling very proud of himself.  
  
"Okay Harry, I dare you to kiss Ginny!" Ginny started to look very nervous and her face became as red as her hair.  
  
"O. Okay. Well, I guess I have to now." Harry was very nervous too. He slowly crawled over to Ginny and kneeled right in front of her. He then took a nice, deep breath. To try and calm down, Ginny watched Harry's chest rise and fall as he took the deep breath, until she felt him brush his lips across hers.  
  
Ginny tensed up when his soft lips first brushed against hers. Their lips just sat on top of each other for a few second until Harry pressed his lips onto hers harder. He had wanted to kiss her full, cherry, lips for so long, and he wasn't going to let his only chance pass him by. He brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, begging her to let it in. she quickly complied, and opened her mouth. Harry's tongue darted in and their tongues were entangled in a battle to see who would come out on top. They stayed like this for about two minutes, using their tongues to search every corner of each other's mouth, until they both needed air. They slowly broke apart, gasping for the much needed air.  
  
"Wow." Ginny and Harry said silently through their gasps for air. Harry moved and sat down right next to Ginny. Harry leaned over to Ginny's ear and whispered something that no one but Ginny heard. All everyone else saw, was Ginny nodding her head furiously and giving Harry a humongous hug, and pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"What was THAT?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well, if you MUST know." Harry began.  
  
"I MUST! I MUST!" Lavender cut in, getting very curious.  
  
"I just asked Ginny out. And she said."  
  
"I SAID YES! YES!" Ginny cut Harry off by yelling because she was so excited.  
  
"Good, I was hoping that would happen." Ron stated simply.  
  
"WHAT!? YOU PLANNED THIS!?" Harry and Ginny screamed in unison.  
  
"Yup. See, Ginny had told me she still liked you, Harry." Ron started, looking at Harry. "And I could tell Harry liked you by the way he acted around you, Ginny." He finished and glanced at Ginny.  
  
"Okay, enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, it's starting to make me sick! Let's just get on with the game." Draco said, he was actually looking at Ginny and Harry with a slightly jealous look, and then glanced over at Hermione, meeting her staring eyes. He quickly looked away until he knew she wasn't looking at him, and started to stare at her longingly.  
  
Ginny was the only one who seemed to notice Draco's stares towards Hermione, and she knew, from what Hermione had told her, that Hermione and Draco had grown slightly closer this year since they had to share a common room and a bathroom. Heck, Hermione had even told her that she saw Malfoy walking around the common room after his shower a few times, with nothing but a towel around his waist. And apparently, Hermione thought he had a pretty nice body. Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered something in his ear. Harry's face then showed both, surprise, and slight disgust. Ginny looked at Harry with a pleading puppy dog face. Harry finally gave in and whispered something short into her ear. Ginny then looked happy and stopped bugging Harry about whatever they were fighting about. (A/N: What was it though? Well, looks like we'll find out when Harry picks a person to "truth or dare". just read.)  
  
"Okay. Draco, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked, ready to get on with the game.  
  
"That was a stupid question Potter. Dare, of coarse." Draco said confidently.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione with a face that said 'I'm SO sorry, but Ginny's MAKING me!' "Okay Draco. I dare you to."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Vampiress: OOO! WHAT'S THE DARE GOING TO BE!?!?! Nobody knows! Well, hurry up and review, and then maybe you WILL know! Oooo, what a concept. Now, I've talked to much, and I need blood. So I'm going to go hunt some mortals for the blood to help keep me alive. Hope you totally DREDEAD the story! Lalaland: please, don't mind vampiress she doesn't know what she's saying. Do remember she was just awoken from being.undead..We hope you loved the story, that's what she meant. I think. Well, I've got to go stop her from killing anyone too important. We'll have the next chapter up soon if you review! 


End file.
